


The Detectives' Daughter

by TheConsultingStepladder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingStepladder/pseuds/TheConsultingStepladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's lives have returned to their regularly manic timetable. That is until a surprise turns up at their doorstep; Sherlock's daughter. The story of two men and a baby who changed who they were and what they became to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detectives' Daughter

Katherine smiled at the note in her suitcase. 

“Kathy,  
I know you’re going to see us before you go anyway but you know what your Father’s like, and I wanted to tell you as honestly as I can how much we will both miss you. 

You’re our little sweetheart, no matter how much you’ve grown and I’m so damn proud of you. He is too, he won’t say it but I can see it as clear as day every time he looks at your baby photos (yes he still has those).

I don’t really know what else to say, terrible with words your old Dad is.  
Just that I love you and please be safe.

\- Dad x

P.S. There’s extra money in the bottom pocket for an emergency.”

She snorted a laugh and wiped away the dampness from her eyes before zipping the case up finally, note still inside.  
Turning around in her old bedroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. 

Looking down at her scuffed up jeans and baggy t shirt, she didn’t feel as though she looked like a woman yet, didn’t feel nearly close enough to be considered ‘grown up’. But both her parents were more than confident that she was ready and she couldn’t… didn’t want to let them think she was afraid.

Hoisting the case down the stairs she was met half way down by her father. He didn’t say a word, but took the case from her and stomped down into the main hallway, leaving it by the door.

She made her way into the kitchen to finish her tea. Her dad was by the fire reading the paper. He smiled warmly and went into the kitchen with her, his hand on her back.

“How’re you feeling love?”

She didn’t answer but quirked a smile in the direction of her stroppier parent, who was still milling around in the hallway.  
John laughed, “Yes he is in a bit of a mood today. Wonder why?”

He took a swig of his tea, rolling his eyes at the sound of Sherlock arguing with Mrs Hudson over something.

“Seriously, are you holding up okay? This is a big change for you.”

Katherine tried not to let her face falter but her Dad saw right through her.  
“You can tell me you know, whatever it is. I won’t give you the big rundown on all 158 possible outcomes like brainiac downstairs.” Katherine laughed at that. “Just tell me what it is.”

“Dad.. erm. It’s ludicrous I know but, how could I possibly be ready to live and study on my own. I don’t feel like… like I’m anywhere near being adult enough to manage myself.”  
John smiled widely and put a hand on his step daughter’s cheek. “Kathy love, some people never feel like an adult. I’m sure as hell I don’t. Or at least, I did and then I met your father. I’ve never felt like a grown man since.”

“But you and Father do so many things that are very dangerous and complicated. That’s what being an adult is surely?”

“Listen Miss Katherine, it’s not about what you’re doing, or what you have to do. It’s about how you feel when you don’t have to do anything. When you’re on your own, or with your friends or…boyfriends I suppose, you’ll have one eventually. How do you act then?”

She smiled down at the floor, but his words rang true. 

She’d seen the evidence with her own eyes when her Father purposefully left disgusting experiments in the fridge to annoy Dad.  
Or when Dad would hide Father’s important papers under his chair, so he practically had to wrestle him out of the seat to get them back.  
And once especially when she had come back from a miserable day at school. The break up and her friend’s disgusting comments making her all but forget that today she turned sixteen until she came to the door of the apartment and her Dad greeted her along with another twenty or so people, all old friends of hers an her parents and all wearing ridiculous party hats.

Katherine nodded her assent and John was just about to speak again when a long lanky figure approached them both.

“Is that everything?”  
“Yes, I thought I’d make sure I packed light. I’ll be bringing more back, books and things.”  
“And when will you be coming back?” 

John smiled at the slight pout that had graced Sherlock’s face as he said the latter.

“Summer break Father, it’s not that long. You’re the one who recommended a university half way across the country.”  
“It’s the best education you’ll get and I refuse to have you come back half stupid. I’d rather teach you myself.”  
“That would be painful.” She smirked sarcastically.

Sherlock grinned back at her and swatted her back playfully, “ Oh I will miss having two of you to nag me.”

A car beeped outside.

“That’s the best you’re going to get out of him." John smiled, "Come on, taxi's here."

All three made their way down the stairs.

John handed Katherine her coat from the rack as Mrs Hudson came out to give her a short squeeze. 

“Don’t be reckless dear, I’ve got enough trouble with these two.”  
“You’re not even the landlady anymore, we’re not keeping you hostage…” Sherlock snarked.  
Mrs Hudson batted his arm and laughed, “If I remember rightly you insisted I stay.”

John pulled Katherine into a hard, breathless hug as though it pained him to let go. When he did she pretended not to notice the wet patch on her shoulder.  
She then turned to her father, stoic façade at full capacity, but she could see the emotion behind his eyes. She pressed forward and held him in her arms tightly until he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
After a moment he softly tapped on her back and she let go, smiling at him as she pulled away.

As she grabbed the handle of her case and opened the door, Katherine turned her head briefly to smile at her parents. She saw the nearly imperceptible motion of John holding Sherlock’s hand behind their backs and squeezing it.  
Biting her lip she nodded once, “I love you both, talk soon okay?”

And with that she was gone, leaving the two men to contemplate just how short a time ago it seemed yet how really long ago it was that she had turned up in her mother’s arms at their front door…

**Author's Note:**

> First parent!lock I've written. I started at the end, sort of. Hope you like.


End file.
